Hammer Industries
Hammer Industries is the main antagonistic faction of the 2010 Marvel film Iron Man 2. It is a weapons manufacturer company founded and led by Justin Hammer until the events of the film. History Making a Deal with Vanko Hammer Industries was known for its competition against Stark Industries to gain trust with the U.S. Government. When news broke out that Tony Stark has remodeled himself as a new hero called Iron Man (thanks to his new armor he built), a jealous Hammer intends to surpass Stark by having his scientists to replicate Stark's armor designs for his own ambitions, though they all failed hilariously; even Stark has a recorded footage of Hammer's failed test during a hearing with Senator Stern to ensure that he won't sell the Iron Man armor to the government. When Hammer and his assistant Jack witnessed Ivan Vanko attacking Stark during the Grand Prix de Monaco before his arrest, an impressed Hammer decides to recruit Vanko to his cause by having his men to break Vanko out of prison and transport him to Hammer Industries HQ. There, Hammer offered a deal with Whiplash: the latter must make a huge army of drones (known as Hammer Drones) that they would use them to put an end to Tony's career for their own benefit. Though Vanko accepted the deal, what Hammer didn't know was that Vanko was planning to turn against him and destroy Tony with the drones. Drone Setback During the unveiling of the Hammer Drones, Hammer is confronted by Tony, who has known of Hammer's true allegiance with Vanko. However, Vanko activates the Hammer Drones to attack the entire area, forcing Tony to use his Iron Armor to fight back. When Pepper Potts found out that Hammer was working with Vanko, she had S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff to force Hammer into revealing Vanko's current location back in Hammer Industries HQ. Receiving a ride to Hammer Industries HQ with Happy Hogan, Romanoff takes down many of Hammer's security guards while Hogan fought off against one of them. Romanoff then broke into Vanko's secret room, only to find out that he has left to fight Stark after killing two of Hammer's security guards. Eventually, Stark was able to defeat Vanko (with the help from his friend Rhodes), and Hammer and his men are arrested for his crimes. Hammer Industries remained involved with the government, and still thrived, despite CEO Justin Hammer's arrest. It is revealed that after the Avengers team fought in New York, Hammer Industries collected the weapons the Chitauri used and recreated them. Evenly, they were distributed to Cottonmouth who sold them on the streets. List of members *Justin Hammer - CEO and Chairman *Jack - CEO's Assistant & Butler *Italian butlers *Johnson - Security guard *Rick - Security guard *Henry - Security guard *Hammer Industries Headquarters security guards Gallery HammerHQ.png|Hammer Industries HQ. HammerGivingATour.png|Hammer giving Vanko a tour inside Hammer Industries HQ. FightingTheGuards.png|Black Widow fighting off several of Hammer's security guards. HoganPunchingAGuard.png|Hogan punching down a guard. GuardsDefeat.png|Hammer's security guards being defeated by Black Widow. Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Saboteurs Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Marvel Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Opportunists